The walking chronicles (Shane walsh and Daryl Dixon)
by vegeterian zombie
Summary: When two sisters are found by the group leaders Rick and Shane then soon get took further into the deadly world that's when they realized that it is much worse than what they thought was happening. Will the two sisters be able to cope staying with others, will they find it easier to survive, will they find love or will they fall apart.


The day was coming to a close yet again in the small suburban area, the sun was resting for the night and slowly disappearing behind the horizon while the moon would eventually come up to watch over the mess which had spread quickly over the entire world. The houses around were dark and un-attended, doors left open as people didn't think to shut them during their quick escape, instead leaving in their cars, driving like a maniac to find safety from the military which never came. One house in that entire area was on lock-down, every window visible was bordered by huge wooden boards, some chipped and splintered as the rusted nails poked their way through.

A small flickering flame lit the entire room, the walls showing an orange glow as a small draft caught the flame, making it wave slightly in the air around it. The room was pretty much empty, the only things to fill it were two blow up mattresses which were made comfortable with quilts and cushions, a few bags of clothes and a small amount of tinned food which was piled together near the wall. The area around the home was quiet and empty, no walkers strayed close by or took notice of what was inside, and instead they seemed to wonder around aimlessly awaiting for someone or something to come into their view so they could have their daily allowance of meat and life.

The room seemed to lift with small whispers of the sisters as they sat on their own, separate beds. "I'm going to have to go on a run tomorrow morning, we barely have any food left to last us a week and if we don't find more water soon I doubt us even lasting a week to eat that food" the older one stated as she laid back on the bed, her hands behind her head as she relaxed further against the soft mattress. The younger girl on the other hand seemed more tense and frightened about the whole situation "I hate going out there, especially with toughs things around" her voice spoke truth as she sunk under her quilt, pulling it up close to her face as she traced the room with her eyes.

It was dark now and the small cracks in the wooden boards were barely visible to see through, the wind had picked up slightly as the rustling of rubbish flew by the home. The two girls sat in the flickering flame of the candle as they spoke quietly to one another. "You know, I don't want you coming out there with me. You're staying in here until I get back" the elder sister said, she was the more rebellious and action packed one, she didn't let the life around her slow her down but she knew her sister was the opposite. She was terrified of going out where tough's things were, she was quite, shy and would always stay at the back of the crowd. She hated the thought of her younger sister going out into the world she hated, she couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

"I may be gone when you wake up, so don't worry if I am. I should be back by noon or sometime near there, but I will be back… I promise" her voice sounded so trusting and truthful as she turned over to face the wall, resting her head against the soft pillow as she signed. The younger sister laid flat on her back, watching the roof as the time slowly ticked by, letting the silence flood her ears as many thoughts and memories came rushing back from the minute she was born the moment the whole world had turned around and went to shit. The two girls were sisters, only three years apart but totally different in their own unique ways, in their own personality and looks.

Caia was the youngest, she was twenty one and the total opposite to her older sister. Caia was quiet and shy yet she could trust someone very easily, she was scared and vulnerable and always looked up to her sister for help, comfort and support. Savannah was the older sister, she was twenty four and like any other loud mouthed woman she was a rebel. Savannah was loud, easy going and trusted no one apart from her family, she would look at her sister like she was a baby, no letting anything harm her in any way or form. "Night sis, I love you" the small, and tender voice of Caia rose slightly as she eventually felt her eyes grow heavier, as they started to flutter together as she night grew close and closer with each second that passed. "Night Caia, I love you too" was the last word spoken.

The night passed quickly, it was safe and sound like the many nights before. No walkers had found their hideout just yet so they were capable of staying yet again. The small yawn of Caia filled the empty room, the light was passing through the small gaps in the boards as it bounced of the wall on the opposite side. Savannah had gone out early, the quicker she got out the quicker she would be back as they found out they mainly surrounded during the evening. Caia sat up from her slumbered position as she glanced her eyes quickly around her, something she did whenever she woke up, just to be sure that she was safe and in the same place she had rested.

Pushing herself away from the mattress she stretched her arms above her head, letting another yawn appear from her throat before rubbing her eyes gently to get rid of any sleep that clung to the corners of her delicate eyes. Today was going to be like any other, sit and wait around for her sister, try to forget everything that had happened then go to bed again. There was no leaving the home for her, since it had happened she must have left only once and that was only for a short period of time. "Please come back soon" she whispered to herself as she glanced her eyes over to the bordered window, wondering and worrying about her sister which she done most days while she left.

Savannah had wondered further and further into the dense neighbourhood, litter had scattered itself amongst the ground, covering most of the floor she stepped upon. She signed softly as she held her hunting knife down by her side as she wondered around, glancing her eyes slowly around her. Everywhere looked clear, which made it safer for both her and her sister. She knew she only had a certain amount of time to do this, since the area would soon become swamped like it did most days at that certain time in the evening. With that thought in her mind she hurried her pace and come to a house, the windows were shattered and the doors were left slung open like most, it was dark and dust filled the air as she paced herself, walking inside, minding the objects on the floor.

She listened for any growls or snarls that would come from the abandoned home but there was nothing but sure silence. The floor seemed to creek slightly under her steps as she walked into the kitchen, it lightened up with the sun that beamed through the broken window, glass shattered everywhere amongst the ground, crunching underneath every step she took further and further. Savannah bit her lip as she slid the backpack from her back and placing it onto the counter before opening it up, she was sure to find at least something in these cupboards around her. Her eyes glanced inside as she opened them up, keeping her ears open for any noise which could come from anywhere at any time, scavenging her hands through the cupboards in hope to find something.

Caia was wondering around the bordered up home, she kept checking on the back door as that was the only one that offered an entrance and exit to the secure home. Her sister had been gone for a few hours now and with everyone that passed she seemed to worry more and more, her eyes glanced to the window once more as she peered slightly through the gaps in the boards. At first her ears seemed to pick something up but she wasn't sure on what it was just yet, with each second that passed the noise picked up, and grew closer. It sounded so much of a car engine but that couldn't be the source of the noise, not unless her sister was to pick one up from somewhere but they wouldn't need a car, not just yet anyway. Caia peered further through the boards as she locked her eyes onto the road only to see a car coming closer and closer, two figures sat in the front.

She felt her heart speed up slightly at the excitement of seeing someone new, as they drew closer she studied to two figures, it seemed like to men as they pulled up the car a few inches away from their home. It was obvious that they looked to their safe haven first as it was the only house which was bordered and slightly protected. Caia stumbled back away from the window as she watched the two men climb from the car, one with a shotgun and one with a pistol, now she was scared. She had never seen anyone, especially with guns in this area and all her mind could pick up on was where her sister could be this moment in time. Caia stood against the wall away from the window as she listened out as the men spoke between one another, she bit her lip gently as she steadied her breathing, hoping they wouldn't come to close and notice her here, alone.

"This house has been seen to recently. Everyone else has left, looks like someone stayed" Rick said as he pushed his pistol back into the holster which hung from his belt, nodding his head in the direction of the bordered up home. Shane eyed the home curiously before glancing around at the other houses, they all seemed deserted and over run, windows broken and doors left wide open yet this one seemed tended to during the whole time. "Take it were checking in" he said simply before walking around the side of the home while Rick tried the front and opposite side, every window was bordered from the outside and he couldn't see much through the small gaps which it held.

He carried on walking, holding his shotgun low by his side in his right hand. He slowly peered around the corner before carrying on and checking the back door, to his surprise it was left unlocked "Rick, get round ere, I've got a way in" he shouted in a low, whisper before opening to door quickly, holding his shotgun before him as he stepped inside the home. It seemed clean and tended to, like someone had been living here the whole time and like nothing ever happened in the area "Is anyone home?" Shane's warm, southern accent filled the home. Caia was in the front room, she pushed herself close against the pale wall as she heard the voice rattle through the home, she didn't know whether to call back or to run and hide, she didn't know these men and what they could do.

Shane and Rick pushed their way through the home, checking every room carefully to make sure no danger was hidden inside. They wondered silently into the front room, scanning their eyes amongst the begging and tinned food which was now in the corner before noticing the girl stood there silently, Shane threw his gun into her direction as Rick did with his pistol, Caia threw her hands up and squinted her eyes together slightly through the fear of being shot. Rick signed before putting his gun into his holster and placing a hand on Shanes aimed gun, pushing it down slightly before giving him a certain look. "Don't worry we won't hurt you, are you alone?" Rick's voice asked her in a low tone as he moved closer to the terrified girl, holding his hand out in front of him before placing his hand slightly on the top of her arm to try and sooth or reassure her.

Caia jumped slightly to the unknown man's touch, she blinked her eyes a few times before flickering them between Rick and Shane. "N…no my sister, Savannah has gone out" she said simply as she leaned on the wall, pushing herself up to it slightly as she bit her lip, her heart was still racing. She didn't know what the men wanted or what they were going to do with her, she didn't have a clue what they were capable of doing. She glanced her eyes over to the window, hoping to see Savannah.

Savannah had gotten everything she could find in the area, she only checked a few houses when she went out which was only when she needed to or when they were low on supplies. She headed of towards her home, sliding her knife into her belt as she jumped slightly, bushing the bag up which was on her back. Savannah glanced towards the home and squinted her eyes slightly as she spotted something different, there was a light green jeep parked up right outside the house. She knew it wasn't there before she left, with that thought she shot of into a run in panic for her younger sister and who the car actually belonged to. She ran as fast as she could towards the home.

She ran round back and dropped the bag on the floor before pulling the knife from her belt, holding it in his hands with a tight grip as she stormed down the corridor and into the front room. Noticing her sister stood close to the back wall with two men watching her. She felt anger rage as she watched her sister run towards her before pulling her into a hug, terrified. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in our home?" Savannah spat through clenched teeth as she wrapped one arm around her younger sister who was now crying softly onto her shoulder. She sure hoped these unknown men didn't do anything to her or she would murder them both without one single thought to hold. "Caia, its okay I'm here now" she said in a whisper before turning to the men. "Come on then, what the fuck?" she said, slightly raising her tone.


End file.
